Imperial Explorers
The Imperial Explorers was a military unit created during the Age of Conquest. Its leader reported to the Ivory Champion after the station was created. Second City - The People, p. 14 Creation In 1191 Second City - The City, p. 7 the Empress Iweko I created the Imperial Explorers as a new branch within the Imperial Bureaucracy. They had the task of exploring and marking the resources of the Colonies, mapping of the former Ivory Kingdoms, and the identification of resources to be harvested for Rokugani use. The Imperial Explorers (storyprize) Only Spider and Mantis samurai were initially allowed to join the explorers. Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman The Explorers were created to break the stranglehold on exploration by the Spider and Mantis clans, allowing the Imperial families to maintain control over the situation in the Colonies. Second City - The People, p. 102 The Hiruma Scouts, and their recovered techniques, were deemed indispensable by the Imperial Explorers. Kanshi, by Robert Denton Tradition Samurai who joined the Explorers endured a minimum of a year's training, and operated in teams for greater safety. Anything they discovered during that time became the property of the Imperial families. After the first year, Explorers were permitted to operate on their own and any resources they find were divided evenly between the Imperial families and the Explorer's clan. Dojo The main Imperial Explorer dojo was built in the capital of the Colonies, the Second City. The dojo remained but the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru in 1193 suggested its sensei, Bayushi Shibata, to move the dojo outside the city, to prevent that the Imperial Explorers became a pawn in some manipulative game played by the courtiers there, so a new dojo was built, becoming the new main dojo located at Kalen's Sacrifice. Kotei Fort Worth, TX 2012 (Tourney result) Expanded Charter In 1198 the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu and the new Governor Otomo Suikihime ordered that the Imperial Explorer dojo would now accept applicants from all the Clans in the name of productivity. After the Edict of Exploration many samurai began to explore the dangerous lands of the Colonies, overstretching the Explorers' duties. A new dojo was built in Kalani's Landing, closer to the Frontier, so more Explorers were trained. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman The leader of the Imperial Explorers was personally selected by the Ivory Champion himself. Second City - The People, p. 15 Expeditions Ever since the Governor removed the limits on exploration, many proposals for expeditions and requests for explorers were sent. Every Clan backed different groups of explorers, and while it was the place of the Clans to fund these expeditions, ultimately they still required the aid of the Imperial Explorers, which had to be sanctioned by the Head of the Imperial Explorers. Scenes from the Empire 32, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Known Members * Bayushi Shibata - First sensei * Akodo Uehara * Daigotsu Bofana * Doji Kazuo * Mirumoto Kojinrue * Ninube Onchi * Shinjo Eun-Sahng * Shinjo Tselu * Yoritomo Naoto Known Technique * Seeking New Paths External Links * Imperial Explorer's Dojo (Gates of Chaos) Category:Armies of Rokugan Category:Imperial Military Units